As Long as You Love Me
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. As Raphael and April's relationship has flourished, Donatello cannot help but feel sadden about this. He thinks about her even though she is in his brother's embrace. When April comes to him for a suggestion, he cannot help but to agree to fulfill both of their desires. Raphritello. Warning: Threesome ficlet.


_NOTE: They are older in this fic, but still within the frame of the show, if that makes sense. Anyway they should all be eighteen by now._

_'A Tasteful Smut Piece.'_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>As Long as You Love Me<strong>

"I-I don't know about this April." His whisper is as low as the breeze that passes through the open window of the farmhouse that they still reside in. She is standing while Donatello is sitting uncomfortably on his bed. She crouches down while having her right hand on his left cheek. He looks down, still pondering on the thought of her request. He leans in to her hand with his eyes closed. He is not sure about this, but if it would make her happy, why should he not comply with her desires? April waits patiently for his response. She does not want to rush him because it is a huge decision. After several minutes, he opens his cherry brown colored eyes and looks directly into her sparkling blue ocean ones.

He smiles, "alright." She beams at his answer and stands up as she caresses his face. She turns her head and motions Raphael over. He is standing by the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, armor-less. His face is shown without any emotion. He nods at her and slowly strides to where his brother and April are after shutting the door closed and locking it.

Donatello looks at Raphael as he comes closer while April begins to quietly take off his elbow and knee pads, and belt off. He is not keen about this one-hundred percent, but if it would help April fulfill her ultimate fantasy, why not. He is just glad that he could be part of it. He starts to hoist up, but is held back with April's hand on his shoulder. He looks up to her with a questionable look on his face, but she just smiles back reassuring him that it is alright. He feels more at ease as she fully turns to him with now both of her hands cupping his face. She leans in and kisses him. His eyes widen at her 'out of nowhere' pecks but ultimately shuts his eyes while bringing his own hands and wrapping them around her tiny waist, ignoring Raphael's presence.

Her dominating kiss escalates as she turns her head for a better angle. He moans slightly as she slips in her tongue into his mouth, searching and battling with his own. She sits on his lap as he plants his feet onto the wooden floor in order for her to not topple over. His hands reach up to the back of her shoulders to feel the straps of her bra through the thin material of her signature yellow t-shirt.

As he continues to kiss her, he feels another presence in the room. His eyes open half-way as he spots Raphael stepping behind April. Donatello continues to watch him as his older brother brings his hands onto her shoulders making April shift to straddle Donatello. Raphael steps in closer making his knees slightly touch his brother's legs. Donatello moves a little in order to release from his sibling's contact. Raphael leans in and moves her brightly red colored hair off to the side as he starts to kiss April on her neck. Her kiss with the youngest brother quickly pauses, but she then resumes.

The room is dark, but the moonlight that cascades from the window illustrates the smooth baby face of his princess. He begins to contemplate about his other brothers and Casey, but then he thinks that it is too late at night to be able to ponder where the missing threesome would be.

It was only weeks before that Donatello found out about April and Raphael new found relationship. He spotted them in the barn kissing. His heart was shattered that day, but as long as she was happy then he would need to let it go. The problem was that he would not stop thinking about her. He wanted to know when their relationship formed and transpired. He kept this secret until he was confronted by Raphael one night.

He came knocking in his room and asked if he could come in to talk. Donatello knew about his intention through this so called 'talk', but he let him in.

"Donnie, I know you know about us." Donatello sat on his bed with his hands on his knees. He did not look up at his older brother as he fought with the temptation of punching him in the face. He listened as Raphael continued to talk.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, but it just did." He walked towards his brother on the bed and hesitantly put a hand onto his shoulder which made Donatello look up to him. He sighed, but nodded. He could not change anything about situation, she chose his brother—not him.

"I know."

His face scrunches when he hears Raphael's grunt as he begins to slowly thrust his lower part of his body onto April's rear. She breaks her kiss and begins to unbutton her shorts. Donatello keeps his eyes closed ignoring his brother's sounds. He hears her shorts being dropped down unto the floor. He lowers his hands to her hips. He grazes her cotton panties with his fingertips, but pulls away as soon as he feels Raphael's calloused hands.

He finally opens his eyes and sees April's face; her swollen lips, her flushes cheeks, and her almost naked form. He glances behind her and sees Raphael's green gaze as he stares back at him. He seems concentrated, but his eyes show something different. He lowers his stare and he reaches from the back and tugs April's shirt. She sits back onto Donatello's lap and brings her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulls it off and tosses the garment onto the floor. Donatello stares with his mouth agape. He read about the human anatomy, but he never had the opportunity to observe at first-hand about the female body. He sees her breasts spilling out of her brassiere, her freckles being scattered around her shoulders and chest, and her porcelain like skin being shown through the bright moonlight. Raphael wastes no time as he brings his hands from behind her and cups her breasts over the material. Donatello observes how he squeezes them with roughness. Then he looks up at April's face as she has her mouth open with a moan escaping from her.

He looks back down as Raphael slides one hand under her brassiere and presses his fingertips onto her soft flesh. More of April's moans fill in the room. Donatello takes in the sounds, but wishes that he is the one that makes her feel that way.

April's head tips back to rest on Raphael's plastron as he continues his ministrations. Her breathing escalates in which her right hand grasps Donatello's head and brings him in to rest his face right between her breasts, making Raphael's hands depart from her chest. Donatello's fingertips immediately slip onto the curves of her waist as he breathes in. He is not exactly sure about his next move, so he starts to turn his head to the side to fill his cheek with the soft mound of flesh. He hears her moan, but is not quite sure if it is because of him. He opens his mouth and slides out his tongue to give her a quick lick in the valley between her mounds.

His fingers feel her panties being pulled down. He snatches the perpetrator's hands. Donatello slowly raises his head from the warmth of her cleavage and glares at his brother. Raphael scowls back with envious alluring eyes. He roughly pulls back his hands and goes to place kisses onto her spine. Donatello proceeds to his now favorite spot and again breathes into her sweet scented flesh.

He senses April reach behind her to unclasp her brassiere. He feels the material fall loosely onto his shoulders. He pulls back in order for her to slide off the garment. She stares down at him motioning for him to pull off the loose material. He hesitantly reaches his hands towards her chest and grasps the brassiere and slowly slides it off. He carefully puts down the garment on the bed to the side of him and stares at her free breasts. They are full, round, and perky. Her nipples are penetrated outward and he brings his hand to her left mound. She breathes out heavily at his bold move. His palm grazes her hard pink nipple and slides his hand down so his fingertips slowly rub it. Her right hand reaches to grab his lean muscular shoulder. Her head tips off to the side as she takes in Donatello's touches on her left breast. Raphael, not wanting to be left out, brings in his hand to cup her right mound. Donatello notices, but continues his inspection.

The comparison between Raphael's roughness and Donatello's gentle strokes makes her feel satisfied about her decision. Both of the brother's differences bring in a sort of fulfillment to her desires. She enjoys the contrast between them and feels the need to bring them to the ultimate end towards their intimacy that they are creating. She moans aloud as she feels Donatello's' calloused hand pinch her sensitive nipple. He experimentally twists and lightly pulls. He likes that way she moans out from him and not for his hot tempered brother. Raphael notices and brings his mouth to her neck and bites her, claiming his possession for his younger brother to notice. He slides his right hand down from her breast to her smooth flat stomach to the mound of her bottom half of her body. His large invading finger gently circles her intimate region through her panties. She bucks at his hand and he immediately glides his fingers lower.

Donatello is too busy to notice Raphael's sneakiness. He boldly releases his hand and brings his mouth over her nipple. He hears her gasp as she puts her hand to the back of his head to bring him in closer. He slides his tongue out to flick her and swirls around before sucking.

"K-keep going," she breathes out. Her panting increases as both brothers are pleasuring her in ways that she never experienced before. Her panties become wet as Raphael's probing finger penetrates through the material. She feels his breath on the side of her face as his chin rests on her shoulder. She leans to her right so their faces touch. His left hand grazes down from her waist to the elastic of her panties. His fingers rest there until she nods and he slowly pulls down. Donatello notices and leaves the comfort of her breasts and looks up to her. She glances down and smiles at him. He understands. His own left hand glides over to the elastic of her undergarment on the right side of her hip and pulls down, matching Raphael's pace. The material slides over her plump rear down to her soft thighs down to her knees to finally reach the cold floor.

Donatello cannot help but lean back to stare at her. He takes in her naked form; her breasts, her flat tummy, to the flare of her hips. He is surprised as she pushes his shoulders to make him fall onto the mattress. He lies onto his carapace as she sits on top of his lower region bringing Raphael to press onto her back. He grunts at the extra weight on his plastron, but endures it.

April slides her hands from the bottom of his plastron to the top of his shoulders and back. His hands reach up to grasp her hips while soothing her upper thighs with his fingertips. Raphael wraps his arms around her waist and leans in closer to her. She starts to grind onto Donatello's curve of his shell. He feels himself growing at her movement. He pushes up, following her pace. Raphael begins to thrust from behind, his developing member slowly emerging from his slit.

April slows down as she feels his engorged self in contact behind her thigh. He caresses her shoulders up and down to comfort her. She looks down to Donatello's face as his grip on her tightens. He feels his own member extracting. She peeks at his lower region and notices that he is coming out. Her hand reaches for it and carefully grasps and thumbs him. He moans loudly at her touch. Raphael's hands cups her breasts and squeezes, making her groan aloud.

"April." She hears his voice from underneath her. She notices his member has finally made its full debut. It is long, but not wide enough like Raphael's. She smiles down at him while he looks off to the side. She brings in her other hand to rest onto his cheek. He glances up at her as he places his hand on top on hers that caress his face. He closes his eyes and leans in to her palm and breathes out a content sigh.

She slowly lifts herself as she guides his member to her wet opening and sits on him. He moans as he feels the walls that clenches him. The grip on her hips tightens more as her hands grip his muscular shoulders. She begins to rock him at a slow speed which makes him writhe underneath her.

As she increases her pace, Raphael sits back onto his knees and observes April riding his brother. He glimpses at her rear that bounces off his younger brother's member, the way her breasts move up, down, and to the sides which makes him harden even more. He brings in his right hand, as the other rests on the mattress, and takes hold to himself. He tugs while watching April. His own moaning arises and mixes in with April's and Donatello's. As his own natural lubrication starts to drip onto his hand, he rises and presses his plastron onto her smooth backside. She notices and brings herself to lie onto Donatello. Raphael's left hand grasps her shoulder as the other guides his engorged member to her other opening. He gently slides in as her eyes widen at the familiar penetration, but invites him in as she shoves her rear onto him. He leans in closer and fully impales her while she continues to ride Donatello.

"Yes, yes, Raph—Oh, Donnie." She pants out while he rocks behind her making Donatello grunt at the extra weight on him. Raphael's hands make way to her bouncing breasts as Donatello's own hands slide to reach her rear as he grasps the flesh and pulls them apart in order for Raphael to slide in further.

He finally reaches to the point of releasing himself into her. Raphael increases his speed as April shudders when she comes on her own. Donatello follows and arches up for her to take him all in. He lies back onto the soft mattress and opens his dilated eyes to see April sit up with her flushed cheeks, mouth apart, and eyes closed. Her body continues to move as Raphael pulls in and out of her at a fast pace while continuing to massage her chest. Donatello observes as April's sweat drips from her hairline, as she groans from Raphael's roughness, and as she clenches her fingers onto his plastron taking in the pressure from his brother's unending pounding. Donatello reaches up to cup her face and to give her a chaste kiss onto her forehead. She brings up her hand to grasp the back of his scalp.

He moans out as he then comes, filling her rear with his hot flow. He leans forward making April land flat on top of Donatello who endures both April's and Raphael's weight. Her face parks on the curve of his neck as Raphael's face glide to her shoulder with his hands on the mattress.

They rest in that position as their breathing decreases. Raphael rolls to his right to rest on top of the bed. April follows and lands in between the brothers. She looks up onto the ceiling and smiles, still panting.

"That was—wonderful." The brothers nod, but say nothing. Donatello closes the gap and hugs her. Raphael follows him. There she lies, with both humanoid turtles hugging her after their intimacy, as she breathes out a content sigh. She loves them both. She cannot just choose one to be with. She is selfish that way. The experiment was successful and hopefully there will be more trials in the future. Her eyes begin to droop as she snuggles at their new bound connection and waits for the morning to arise.

As long as they love each other, nothing else matters.

* * *

><p><em>I feel so proud about this little piece of smut, you guys don't even know. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that people had fun reading this. I wrote this in one sitting, which I have never done before! Very proud about this.<em>

_NOTE 2: I KNOW Raphael or Donatello would never be the type to share April in this sense, but I thought it would be a nice change in the fandom. I tried a lot in order to keep the character's persona intact. Not a lot of dialogue, because in a situation like this who would want to talk? Anyway, these two would want to avoid any talk, because they know that it is too-awkward. __A type of writing that shows instead of telling._

_Raphritello—let's make this happen like yesterday._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
